Amusement rides and in particular water amusement rides are very popular and park operators and ride producers are continuously seeking to increase the entertainment experience, fun and enjoyment for both the passengers of the amusement rides and the spectators.
Water rides increase the fun of the passengers and are particularly attractive during the summer period.
There are known in the art water rides wherein one or more vehicles provided with seats, intended to be occupied by passengers are moved along a slide partially arranged inside water so that a splash effect can be generated when the vehicle passes in the slide provided with water.
Similar water rides are known in the art with the name of log flumes, wherein vehicles in the form of hollow logs are moved along a water flume by the water flow.
A descent is usually provided in the water flume with a splashdown into a portion of the water flume.
These rides allow interaction of passengers with water splashed in some portions of the slide along which the vehicles (hollow logs) are moved; they are mainly indicated for kids and families but they are not attractive to adult passengers because of the limited fun and thrill
Additionally, these rides necessitate a large area for their installation, in order to provide a sufficient length of the water path (water flume) along which the vehicles are move.
Moreover a large amount of water is necessary to correctly operate these amusement rides.
Therefore, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a water amusement ride able to increase the thrill and in general the entertainment experience provided to the passengers.
Another aim of the present invention is to reduce the area on which the amusement ride is installed. A further aim is to reduce the amount of water used for the ride.